


Charms

by Coffee_Buzzed



Series: Clad In Black (And Various Other Colors) [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Furry, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Buzzed/pseuds/Coffee_Buzzed
Summary: Zira gets a new charm for her bracelet





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I decided to write on impulse based on a prompt I found on pintrest. I don't do this very often so take any errors with a grain of salt.

A thin chain dangled in between Zira's fingers. The charms made a tinkling sound as she walked down the street. Silver gleamed everytime she passed under a streetlight. It was quiet. Well... quiet for the city.  
Zira's night definitely did not start off that way, but her work for the night was done. She would collect her pay tomorrow on the rooftop.  
She gave a deep sigh, her breath rising into the cold air. The scent of the city filled her nose. She could faintly smell gunpowder on her black leather jacket. She never was able to get the scent quite off, but hey, the blood washed away so who was she to complain?  
The distant sound of cars echoed off the city walls, but this street was quiet. Zira's black boots tapped against the pavement. She paused a moment, turning her light grey head towards the sky. The stars were mostly concealed by the pollution. Zira crinkled her muzzle. Disgusting. She continued on her way, the charms once again tinkling.  
She walked down the street a bit more before stopping in front of a small store. The sign above reading 'Colton's Customs' flickered a bit in the dark. Zira turned the knob of the creaky door, a small bell jingling as she stepped inside.  
The store was neat and organized. Despite being in one of the worse off parts of town, it looked clean and relatively high end with the exception of a small spot of peeling wallpaper. The store had various glass cases along the walls and the middle of the room. Inside were various objects ranging from carved wooden boxes to engraved water bottles. A small section of cases contained various charms and jewelry.  
As Zira stepped into the room a Black and White splotched fox poked his head up. Giving a smile to his regular.

"Heya Colton!" The wolf spoke first. Reciprocating the smile with one of her own.

"Good evening Zira! Here for another charm?" The fox blinked his Amber eyes.

"Do you even have to ask anymore Colton?" She barked out a laugh.

"Not really, but I figure I'll ask just in case you change your mind some day."

Zira walked over to the counter Colton was leaning on, setting her bracelet down. She took a moment to glance at her charms, a fish and a coiled rope catching her eye out of the many already on the chain.

"What kinda charm you want me to make for ya tonight?" Colton asked.

"Do you think you can replicate this button?"

Zira took a shiny silver button from her pocket. It was patterned with raised Victorian desigins. She took a closer look and quickly wiped off a scarlet smudge before going to hand it to Colton.  
Colton already had his hand stretched out, used to this routine. Zira had been coming to his shop for about a year and a half. Everytime, she requested a custom charm of some sort. Most of the time she brought him something to replicate. Zira had given him many items, seemingly with no connection. She brought in things like pens, money clips, buttons, pins, and even a bullet once! Colton didn't ask where the grey, blue, and white wolf got these things. Long story short, this button is not the weirdest thing he has seen from Zira.

"I should have it done in a couple hours," the fox said nodding.

"Great! How much will it be?"

"You know I don't charge you Zira."

"Yes but you have a family to feed and bills to pay! At least let me give you something."

"You've done enough for me all ready. I don't know how you got those robbers off my back but I'm sure you did something. Thats what your payment was."

Zira shook her head, seemingly giving up. "Fine. I'll be back in a few hours for that charm, okay?"

"You got it!"

Zira stepped out of the store. She decided she would walk around a bit until her new charm was ready. Her boots once again tapped down the street.  
She had been walking for maybe half an hour when she heard some clanging. Turning to look down an alley, she saw a dark figure holding a cat against a brick wall. She put her hand over the hilt poking through her jacket, a grin on her face.

"This oughtta kill the time..."  
___________________________________

A few hours later, a slightly disheveled Zira walked back into the store. She had a slight skip in her step as she walked across the floor boards. Colton decided not to ask.

"I've got that charm done!"

Zira walked over to counter and picked up the charm. She held it up to the air, watching it shine in the light. She hummed a tune, eventually singing a line.

"Theeese are my frieeends. See how they glisten," she looked back to Colton, who was shaking his head a bit as nd most definitely not understanding the reference. "This will do just fine!"

Zira put the charm on the crowded chain with slight difficulty. She poked her pale blue toungue out as she wiggled it on. Colton watched.

"It looks like that bracelet is full. Would you like a new chain?"

"That would be great."

Colton opened one of the doors to a glass case. He reached a black paw in and picked up a chain, closing the door behind him. Zira took the chain and examined it. It was the same as the others, no different, but it would have stories on it in no time.

"Thanks Colton! Take care of yourself!" Zira turned to leave, opening the door.

"Be safe on the walk home!"

"Me? Safe? When am I not," Zira said with a smirk.

Colton rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. Zira walked outside and closed the door behind her, setting the bell off again. Colton looked down at the counter ready to start closing up, but his eye caught something hidden beneath an engraved box he had sitting on the counter as an example. He lifted the box to see three one hundred dollar bills on the counter. Colton smiled. That wolf just didn't know when to quit.  
___________________________________

Zira entered the house closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Walking into the living room she spied Ruger passed out on the couch. She took a blanket from the top of the couch and put it over the sleeping dutch angel dragon.  
Zira quietly made her way up the stairs. She made her way down the hall spying a light under Ajax's door. Deciding not to bother him, she continued on and slipped into her own room.  
She walked past her bed and desk over to a shelf. She picked up a wooden box from the shelf opening it. Inside lay three already completed charm bracelets. She took her recently completed bracelet from her pocket and put it with the others.  
Zira ran her fingers along the charms of her older bracelets. They were her trophies. Stories. They deserved respect. After all, she added a charm for every life she took.

**Author's Note:**

> So for some clarification, my fursona is an Assasin. Ajax and Ruger are some OC's I created. Ajax is her partner and Ruger hacks for them.
> 
> The prompt I used was 'She added a charm to her bracelet for every life she took'


End file.
